Anything for the Cobra
by SJSheltie
Summary: Billy grows sad and misses being famous and having all of that good stuff, Spencer devises a plan and stuff and then it escalates quickly. Drabble and Ectofeature


Today was the day Billy was going to actually show Spencer his limo. Spencer didn't really agree with this, but tried his hardest to go with; anything for the Cobra

"Man, this brings back memories," Billy stretched his arms, taking Spencer by the shoulder a pulling the boy to his side. Spencer rested his head on the specter's shoulder.

Spencer looked back up at Billy, his happy face had turned into a more depressed and sad expression.

"Are you…_okay_?" Billy stared down at the boy, his expression still sprawled upon his face. His sadness even caused Spencer's smile to wipe away.

"Er…yeah…it's just," Billy shrugged. "I guess I just miss…_life_? Having fans ask for autographs. I don't know: it's just…yeah."

And then, an idea came to Spencer.

"Hey, where's your guitar?" Spencer leaned forward, quickly pulling away from Billy. He stared back at him, waiting for his response.

"Uh, upstairs in your room…next to your window sill. Why?" Billy raised an eyebrow at the young boy.

Spencer jumped out of the limo; he looked back at the spirit.

"I'll be right back!"

Spencer didn't take long; if anything it only took him three minutes to get back downstairs. And there he was, incorrectly holding Billy's guitar (and he thought he'd drop it and scratch it). He sat back down, right next to Billy, handing his guitar.

"Here, play me something," Spencer rested his elbow on his lap, placing his chin into his hand and stared at Billy: he wanted a concert. Billy blinked rapidly; confused at why his friend had just requested a concert…Spencer never really even liked his music _that_ much. "I'm a, uh, Cobrahead. Remember?"

Billy smiled and began to play his music. Whilst he enjoyed every bit of it, there was still something the irked him; Spencer was faking this, sure Spencer's his best bro, sure he's really close to him…but, he isn't a fan. And, Spencer was playing this off, he was trying his hardest to be Billy's biggest fan, which all of Billy's biggest fans were girls, and sometimes boys, that were…_attracted_ to him. And, sometimes he would give his fans what they want. If Spencer was going to play the fan, then Billy should play along.

Billy placed his guitar at his feet and looked back at the boy, who had a puzzled expression upon his face. Billy slowly scooted closer to him, slowly pressed his body closer and closer to the boy; he was face-to-face with.

"Uh, what are you…um, doing?" Billy smiled at his question.

Billy, ignoring what he had asked, lightly kissed his face; usually places like his cheeks, nose, and jaw line.

Billy stopped. He didn't move away, he just sat there, staring at Spencer; not at his eyes, at his face! At this moment, he could hold Spencer, at this moment he could **_feel_** his best bro. At this moment he realized how close he was to him, he couldn't just hear Spencer's quick heartbeat, he could feel it and it was racing. He couldn't just hear his breath hitching, he could practically fell the warmth on his cheek. He bit his bottom lip, grabbing tightly at Spencer's shirt.

He tried to nudge that weird feeling away from him. He couldn't continue with what he was doing without feeling…_weird_. He sighed before going down his neck. He smashed his lips at the boy's neck. Spencer's lips quivered, trying to block a moan; he could feel the ghost's cold tongue brush past ever bit of flesh Spencer held, he left behind saliva.

Those thoughts sprang back into play, Billy's lips started to shake, along with the rest of his body. He figured that he was done leaving hickeys behind on Spencer's neck. He looked back at Spencer, who was staring off into space. He had to catch his attention, and **quick**.

He uneasily crammed his lips against Spencer's, causing him to bite his tongue. But, sure did it catch his attention, he about jumped out of his skin. Spencer made a pain filled squeak when Billy _tried_ to play with his tongue, he giggled in response from how cute Spencer sounded.

Spencer placed his head on Billy's shoulder.

"So, uh, what was that about?" Spencer asked, fiddling with his hands.

"I…don't know…" Billy shook his head, a little amazed at what he just pulled. "But, I liked it."

"I…I liked it, too…" Spencer said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Billy planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, before picking up his guitar and nudging the boy to move so they could get out of the limo.


End file.
